KanoDenO
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: A combination of Kanokon and Kamen Rider Den-O watch as Ryoutaro handles both Chizuru and the evil Imagine.


Here's Kano-Den-O a cross over of Kamen Rider Den-O and the anime Kanokon I of course own neither its just for fun. So don't be mad at me corporate big wigs. **Lets follow Ryoutaro as he handles his new relationship with the lovable Fox girl Chizuru and fights the evil Imagine as Kamen rider Den-O …Go, Go, Go Den-O!**

* * *

><p>In a desert like area a bullet train, runs through the field. The green, yellow and blue skies look majestic as the train jets ahead on the tracks. From the skies, hundreds of golden balls of light fall. The red, black and gray train follows after it, the tracks separating and reforming after the balls of light the moment they change course. The balls of light enter into a portal at the bottom of a trench, which closes up behind them. The train tracks move upward to avoid crashing, and the train stops before slowly returning back on track. It repositions itself back on the original track, and heads forward like it planned. Inside one of the carts an older man with a cane sits by a counter, rocking as the train moves. His eyes closed he opens them when he notices the presence of a lovely young lady with black hair dressed in a frilly black skirt with a white blouse walking up to him. She stares at the man with concern in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>In Tokyo a portal opens in the sky as all these orbs from before hover in the sky. But no one noticed despite it being a clear sunny day it for some reason started to rain…<p>

"Ah. What? Rain?"

"Hurry up! Let's run!"

"Oh no. I have no umbrella."

They all started running for cover except for Ryoutaro Nogami who was stuck up in a tree; yup he's stuck in a tree along with his bike. He was 16, normal height with black hair that went to his neck; he was wearing faded jeans along with a white sweater over a dark red hoody and black shirt along with a red scarf.

"Strange it was clear a minute ago… ah its still clear…Nani?" he said bewildered.

"Hey are you okay?" a man with a latter asked

"Hai Daijobu, just got some sand in my eyes." Ryoutaro answered as he look at the ground.

"Man how the heck did you get up there?" he asked a little annoyed. Ryoutaro then remembered how he got stuck in a tree. He was riding his bike when a sign fell over and acted as a ramp sending him over the bridge and into the tree branches. He helped Ryoutaro down to the ground were he got on his bike and started to pedal away.

"Thanks mister." he said as he rode away.

"Alright just be careful"

Ryoutaro was speeding to school until he came upon a man putting glass bottles into his truck one fell out and broke, Ryoutaro not looking pooped his tire running over the shard. He quickly lost control and crashed into a wall, face planting on the floor. His bike had hit a group of delinquents messing up there game of dice.

"Ah Sorry. Are you…alright?" Ryoutaro asked weakly.

"Hey man you messed me up, your going to have pay me a compensation fee for that." a young man with messy short brown hair and matching feral eyes said as he got close to Ryoutaro he was tall and a little scary looking had an orange sweatshirt under a camouflage jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. He then took Ryoutaro wallet out of his pocket but stopped when he saw the little blue tag on it. "Nogami Ryoutaro…what's this?" He asked stunned.

"Well your just going to throw it away afterwards right, this way I have a better chance of some one returning it to me." He said ashamed.

"Ah… your way too use to this man its pathetic." He laughed.

"Look at his face he's ashamed; Ha-Ha-Ha!" another laughed they just dropped his wallet and walked off leaving Ryoutaro alone. He then picked up a can and tossed it at a the trash can but it bounced off and hit the delinquent in the lower back.

"Huh why you got guts…" he said as he came closer to him; Ryoutaro was going to run but he decided to just take and the delinquent punched his lights out. Ryoutaro got up off of the crate they knocked him down on as he shook soot of him self.

"Man my luck is particularly bad today; all this soot and yet its still raining on a clear day. How is this kind of stuff possible all in one day?" he asked distressed. Ryoutaro then noticed a little black case stuck in one of the holes he picked it up seeing the symbol on it in the shape of a circle with an side ways tilted almost L or stylized T shape. He then noticed the time. "Ah I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" he than picked up his wallet and pocketed the pass he ran to his school in the rain.

He eventually made it to school along with the other students in time but he didn't notice a figure was staring at him from the third floor smiling to its self.

"Ah Sorry." Ryoutaro apologized showing up only a minute late to class because he had to find it.

"Ah its okay Nogami-san It was only a minute." Sahara-sensei said she was short with black hair tied in a braid she also wore black rimmed glasses.

"But I still feel bad about it; late on my first day and I lost my uniform too sorry, sorry." Ryoutaro said bowing to show respect with a hint of fear in his voice that was obvious to every one.

"I said its alright you probably just got lost on the way here and every one makes mistakes just take your seat." she said giving him a warm smile.

"Arigato Sensei" He smiled as he took his seat near the back. He felt a little weird because the large number of the girls in his class were all staring at him sighing at how cute he was; he was to say a little freaked out. He never thought of him self as cute just unlucky he never talked to many girls either (none actually) he had a friend that was a girl when he was a kid but not much else because he was always helping his sister and she was a magnet for men. But enough of that. Eventually lunch came around; Ryoutaro sighed heavily as he sat at his desk. He didn't realize that getting lunch in his new school would be so difficult. He was trampled just trying to get bread.

"Are you OK, Nogami-kun?" Akane, the Class Rep asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine. I was just surprised at how strenuous it is just to get one bread. In my last school is was a simple task, even with the entire student body." Ryoutaro sighed as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing the soreness out of his shoulders.

"I know. How about I buy you bread from the shop in front of the station starting tomorrow?" Akane offered. "What kind do you like?"

Ryoutaro smiled, "I appreciated your kindness, Akane-san, but I'm alright."

"It's OK. I'm the class representative. If there's anything else you need, just ask me." He appreciated the effort but he didn't like when people did things at their expanse for him it made him fell really bad

"But…" Ryoutaro was cut off when the classroom door opened, gathering the attention of the class. The visitor was a beautiful young girl with long black hair, bright amethyst eyes, and an impressive bust. She walked into the classroom and looked around, as if she were searching for something.

"Isn't that Chizuru-san?"

"So pretty..."

"But what is she doing in our class...?"

Chizuru stopped and looked down, her gaze locked on Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro looked up to match the girl's gaze with his own and blushed bright red; he looked a little worried also. "Found you...!" she smiled. Chizuru then handed Ryoutaro an enclosed envelope and smiled. "Read this," she insisted.

Ryoutaro nodded, "OK..." and accepted the letter.

"See ya~!" She blew Ryoutaro a kiss and walked out of the room. Ryoutaro examined the closed letter and stared at it for a minutes. Akane shook him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Nogami-kun," she called.

Ryoutaro snapped out of his daze blushing and looked to Akane, "Yes?"

"I don't know what that note says...but, Nogami-kun, you...had better be careful around that girl."

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro was walking out of a bike shop with his bike he had time to dash and pick it up but the note was still on his mind he whipped it out and read it again. It read, <em>"Requesting your company in the music room after school (More or less)." <em>The paper was slightly pink and was laced with perfume. A kiss mark, in lipstick, rested and in the bottom left corner. He put the note away as he was getting back on his bike until a light floated down to him and then into him. Sand then pored out of him all over the floor. It then took the form of a creature with two horns…

"Tell me your wish…"

The figure was interrupted when Ryoutaro ran through him with his bike. He then rode back to school with the sand following him. Along the way Ryoutaro was enjoying the ride it brought back the memories of taking drives with his parents when he was very little. But then a bright portal opened up behind him out of it came a series or train tracks and eventually a large and incredible train came out and slowed up along side Ryoutaro

"A train… what's a train doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Mama look a train" a little boy said getting his mothers attention shocking her. The door opened to reveal a girl about Ryoutaro's age with long black hair dressed in a frilly skirt, black leggings a black and white tank top along with a white blouse.

"Excuse me… but could you tell me if you've seen a black pass case; its really important to me." she yelled

"Sorry but you should check the police station for lost items." Ryoutaro said nervous and scared at the same time. He then took left to get away.

"Wait…" she said until she noticed little bits of sand trailing behind him. "No way…"

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro got back to school still a little freaked out. But he forgot about it not noticing the girl from before following him. He sighed to himself, <em>"I don't think Minamoto-san bears any ill will towards me. I mean, I just transferred here today so she doesn't know me.' <em>He examined the letter again, _'As for this, it doesn't seem to be a challenge letter. Then this must be... But why...?" _Ryoutaro's train of thought was broken by the playing of a piano. It's beautiful melody was soothing to Ryoutaro as he came across the entrance to the music room. He slid the door open and saw Chizuru playing the piano.

Chizuru stopped playing when she noticed Ryoutaro in the door. "Come in Nogami Ryoutaro-kun." she said giving him a warm smile.

"Sugoi ne Minamoto-san." He beamed at her music skills.

"Ah thank you and its Chizuru…" she insisted, "That's what everyone calls me." She got up and closed the keys to the piano, "Did you get lost on the way here?"

"No I asked for directions plus your playing helped." He blushed.

Chizuru giggled, "I see... I'm sorry for calling you out to such an out of the way place. It was so sudden, after all."

"Ah no its fine I hope you don't mind I'm late they made me pick up my bike I'm really sorry." He then glanced to her jacket and spotted her patch. _"It's not blue of a First Year, but red... So, she's a Second Year…"_

"Stop." Ryoutaro snapped out of his observation and saw Chizuru covering her chest. "You're pretty ecchi, Ryoutaro-kun..."

"No its not like that…I mean I was just…no that's not right; ah my luck is really at its worst today." he said as he got down and hugged his knees. Looking really sad.

Chizuru giggled, "Sorry sorry, I was just teasing you a little. But I'm glad you've turn out to be the kind of person I thought you would. But that aside, Ryoutaro-kun you..." She hugged her breasts from underneath and held them up, "You like big ones, don't you?" Ryoutaro fell back with his nose bleeding slightly.

Ryoutaro blushed even harder and held his head down in embarrassment. "Gomen, Minamoto-san..."

"No, Ryoutaro-kun." He looked up and Chizuru had a finger on the tip of his nose and wagged it back in forth in a scolding manner. "Not Minamoto. Chi-zu-ru. Got it?" She then gazed into his eyes once more, "OK?"

Ryoutaro nodded almost dumbly, "Chizuru...san..."

She smiled, "Yes~." She then moved in closer, pressing her chest against his. "What is it Ryoutaro-kun."

Ryoutaro reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, "About this letter, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

She leaned on the window and looked out of it, "Well, we had to meet somewhere." She then got in his face again, "Hey, transfer student Ryoutaro-kun what kind of place did you live in before coming here."

"Well I grew up with my parents until…. Until" he stopped suddenly as his eyes lost color and life.

"Until what? Come on tell me." she insisted.

"Until my parents died…" he said making her gasp.

"Ah… Gomen Ryoutaro-kun I didn't know really sorry, sorry." she said panicking.

"Daijobu Min… ah Chizuru-san, you didn't know its alright really." he said as he looked up his eyes returning to normal. "I lived with my sister and grand parents on my mothers side for a while, but I wanted to come back because of the memories of my parents so we moved in with my grandmother here and kind of alternated well I did Nee-san stayed here and reopened our parents café. My grand parents on my mothers side lived…"

"It was a place with mountains and rivers. With lots of plants and trees and animals. Am I right?"

"Ah that's right how did you know Chizuru-san?" Ryoutaro asked astonished.

She walked away from him and replied, "The scent."

"Scent?"

"The smell of nature," she clarified, in sheer bliss. "The smell coming from you is intoxicating..." At this Ryoutaro started sniffing him self but nothing.

"I see. So, are you implying that I stink of the countryside?" Ryoutaro smiled to show he was kidding more worried about his smell.

"No... That's not what I meant...!" Chizuru stuttered, believing him to be upset.

"No it was just a joke" he said trying to calm her down.

"That's it..." Chizuru then glomped Ryoutaro and the two collided with the floor. "I can't hold back any more!"

"Eh!" Ryoutaro mumbled blushing.

Chizuru then took hold of his head and held him in a soft hug, "Why do you have to be so obvious, Ryoutaro-kun? The smell of earth... Of plants, and flowers. Trees... Forests...and coffee?"

"Chi... Chizuru-san... Wait..." He struggled to get up but Chizuru kept him pinned down with her body weight.

She continued to bask in his scent, "The smell of rivers, and animals. Of soft breezes and melted snow in the spring... It's a warm and gentle smell... Ah, I can't hold it ... It's too much..."

"Can't what...?" Ryoutaro questioned freaked out. _"When I was told to be careful, was it about this…?"_

"That must've caught you off guard." She then hooked her arms on Ryoutaro's shoulders. "I just felt…" She moved closer "No. That's not right. I wanted to do it." She then cupped his face with her hands, "I want... I want you, Ryoutaro-kun." She then crushed her lips against his. Ryoutaro's mind was on overdrive as thoughts sped through his mind a mile a minute. A girl was kissing him! But why? They just met!

After a bit she broke the kiss as Ryoutaro fell back unconscious his eyes spinning. "Ah Ryoutaro-kun are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up. When he looked her in the eyes he was blushing bright red. Chizuru giggled, "Could that, by any chance, be your first?" Ryoutaro blushed even harder and nodded, his eyes closed. She giggled again, "I'm so happy." A golden blond tail swished back and forth.

Ryoutaro opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was... _"A tail...?" _he gawked as he looked behind her to see a golden blond tail, swishing back and forth underneath her skirt.

"Kya!" she yelped.

"I-I'm sorry!" he bowed.

"You're pretty daring, Ryoutaro-kun."

"_What am I doing! This is despicable! I just peeked under her skirt! I've become... Gasp A degenerate...!" _he thought getting in a fetal position.

"No," Chizuru denied helping him up, "It's OK." She then hugged his arm, "As long as it's Ryoutaro-kun it's OK. You can do whatever you want to me. Or rather, I want you to do whatever you want to me." She crushed her breasts against his arm, coaxing him into complying with her request.

"No...!" Ryoutaro denied. "You must cherish your body! Besides, we just met!" Chizuru now had long blond hair, furry ears, and a long bushy tail.

"What's the matter, Ryoutaro-kun?" Chizuru asked, confused by his silence. She then expected her hair and then her ears. "Ah... Oh no! It... It's not what you think! This is...um…" She strikes a pose "Yeah... Cosplay! I'm playing a fox kit! I thought you might like these kinds of things. Kon, Kon! Nyan, Nyan! Just kidding...!"

"…"

"I guess its no use" She pouted, "Fine! You found me out! It's just as it looks!"

Ryoutaro sweat dropped "Um saying its just as it looks…"

"What I'm saying is... I'm a fox! I'm a fox in disguise! I'm a demon animal! And... um... Anyway, I'm a complex and mysterious beauty!" she said "So I'm not human like you are Ryoutaro-kun."

"Chizuru-san… even if you grew ears and a tail you must be…" Ryoutaro started.

"Human?" Chizuru interrupted. "Maybe this will convince you otherwise." she said grabbing his arm as her eyes started glowing a bright golden color sending a sensation through his body paralyzing him. "Well Ryoutaro-kun? Do you still think I am human?"

"Um…sorry." Ryoutaro stuttered.

"I'm scary aren't I…?" she asked turning away. "I'm sure you want to run away…. Its okay. I'm going…. I'm sorry for exposing you to all these weird things…. But Ryoutaro-kun, I really…. Really like… never mind!" she cried turning away again. "Um… if you could forget about today, and are to scared to come to school… you can just tell every one what I am. Minamoto Chizuru is a fox demon. She's a monster you can tell them that. Since we have to this conclusion, there's no need for me to come here anymore. So … we will never meet again."

"But I'm not afraid." Ryoutaro said surprising her making her ears and tails stick up. "No it was scary that is… I was scared…" this made her ears drop. Ryoutaro then remembered when she gave him the letter. "But you were pretty. Even if it was carry, you were so pretty. Even that is kind of scary. It scared me because I never talked to girls and I was scared you would be scared away by my bad luck." Ryoutaro said staring out the window.

"Ufu... Fufufu..." Chizuru started laughing.

Ryoutaro blinked, "Chizuru-san...?"

She then glomped him again and laughed, "Oh stop it, Ryoutaro-kun! You're just too honest!"

"Wawawawawa... Wah!" Ryoutaro sputtered as he lost his balance. They fell backwards, as Chizuru pinned Ryoutaro to the floor once again. "Wh... What are you..."

Chizuru gazed into Ryoutaro's eyes again, "Ryoutaro-kun. You really are the kind of person I thought you would be. Hey, do you remember this morning?"

"This morning?" Ryoutaro blinked. "Well actually a lot happened I got stuck in a tree, my bike got a flat, I was mugged…" he said felling ashamed.

"Really? You must have some bad luck to have all that happen. But I meant the sun shower silly remember." she clarified.

"Ah right it was really pretty even though I got drenched." Ryoutaro laughed remembering.

"Yah you were soaked but seemed perfectly fine."

"Well I thought it would clear up soon so it was no big deal." he blushed.

"That's why. That's why I did it. Like rain drops falling from the sky… even if there is darkness in the world of light. Even if there inhuman things like me. Ryoutaro-kun you…"

"Chizuru san…" Ryoutaro said as she got really close.

"I like you Ryoutaro-kun." she said as she gave him a quick kiss and then she started unbuttoning Ryoutaro's sweater.

"Um… Chizuru san what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What continuing." she stated.

"Con…Continuing!" Ryoutaro panicked.

"This is my first time with a boy I don't know what to do but I'm going to try and follow my instincts." she said pumping her fists.

"You don't mean…" Ryoutaro gulped realizing what she meant.

"That's right. Now for your prize! Minamoto Chizuru a lovely Fox Kit!" she smiled in a happy voice.

"Ah… wait Chizuru-san." he said as he was tackled again.

"Don't worry it's the first time for both of us, and it only hurts for me."

"That's not why…!" he said holding back a nose bleed. "We are both high school students we've only just met. Plus this isn't the place for stuff like that." he said in a innocent voice. "Uh didn't you say it was your first time with a boy then you have with a… girl…" he said blushing again.

"You want to know. Okay then ask whatever you want to my… to my body." she said giving him a very obvious look.

"_Sorry Nee-san, mother and father in heaven, but looks like I'm going to become an adult very fast." _

Chizuru's eyes widened with horror, "Oh no! He's coming!"

Ryoutaro blinked, _'He...?'_

"What's going on, Chizuru?"

Chizuru turned to the window to see a young man with short messy brown hair and matching feral eyes. He was the delinquent who picked on Ryoutaro earlier.

"You didn't tell me... That you were meeting a man today." Chizuru only glared at the boy. "Will you tell me something, Chizuru? Why are you holding that guy down? That's not like you. Why did you reveal your true form to him?" He growled, "But what I want to know is…" He pointed at Ryoutaro "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!"

"Keep your voice down!" Chizuru scolded, "I didn't call for you, so why are you here, Tayura?"

"Answer the question! Who is he? I haven't seen his face before….ah never mind that part. Is he a new Youkai? Or is he..."

"Yes, he is. Ryoutaro-kun is an ordinary human," Chizuru supplied. "...Ah, not exactly. Let me correct that." She started tracing a heart over Ryoutaro's hoody. "Ryoutaro-kun is not just an ordinary human. He stole my... He stole Chizuru's heart away... A sinner."

"A human and a fox... A forbidden love is OK with me. Let's sin together. I've prepared myself for this moment. And I don't care what you think of the love between Ryoutaro-kun and I, though I didn't want anyone here to find out. So there's no need for you to be here, Tayura, so go play outside!"

Tayura hid his eyes under his hair and he chuckled darkly, "Heh... Heh heh... HA! Love? A human and a fox? You're no fox! You're a Youkai! A fox monster! Don't make me laugh. For one thing, what's so great about this brat?" Tayura scoffed and reared back his fist, "Don't give me that BS!"

SLAP!

Chizuru slapped Tayura across the face, halting his attack. "Stay way from Ryoutaro! I Minamoto Chizuru, will not allow anyone to lay a hand on him! And that includes you, Tayura...!"

"You bastard..." Tayura growled, "You did this... YOU DID THIS TO CHIZURU!" His hair turned silver and his fangs became more prominent. His claws also became sharper and slightly longer. A silver tail and ears also appeared. "Give her back... Give her back to me..." He yelled as he was about to stomp on Ryoutaro, but then his eyes glowed bright red and he caught his foot and pushed him clear across the room. Ryoutaro then got up and flung his scarf at Chizuru.

"Huh…" she said removing the scarf to see Ryoutaro toss his hoody and sweater to the floor leaving only his shirt reveling a now muscular physique his hair started to spark electricity and spike back with a red streak in it his eyes still glowing red only they got darker.

"Ore Sanjou!" Ryoutaro said with another deeper voice along with his. They were shocked by this of course.

"Kisama…" Tayura said as he tried to punch him but his hand was caught. "Huh, how did you…" he said putting more power into it but it didn't budge. "How did you get so strong…Ah dam it I'll kill you!" he shouted but Ryoutaro then brought him in and kneed his gut making him double over in pain Ryoutaro then tossed him to the floor and made his way to the wall.

"Sorry cant allow that he's my host if you kill him I go also." He said in his double voice. "Hah!" he shouted as he smashed his fist into the wall. He pulled out a pipe about two and a half feet long.

"Host…" Chizuru said looking at Ryoutaro. He then swung the pipe around like it were a sword.

"Let me say this to start I don't do warning shots or first strikes from beginning to end I'm at a climax." He said pointing the pipe at Tayura as his voice became dominate. " Lets Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze." he said rushing him swinging the pipe wildly he swung it but Tayura ducked under the swing each time until Ryoutaro kicked him in the gut sending him stumbling back. "Your sneaky you Fox-Jerk but it ends here." he said swinging the pipe for his legs tripping him he then swung for where he was lying on the floor but he rolled away resulting in a small crater. Tayura got up only to be struck to the chest sending him into the piano Ryoutaro swung again this time destroying the piano he swung at Tayura hitting his chest sending him back. "Here's my new special attack I just came up with." He then smashed the pipe into his face sending him to the corner of the room. He then reared the pipe back with what look like energy forming around it. "Hissatsu, Ore no hissatsu waza Part 1!" he said as red and black energy poured out of his body. He brought the pipe down like he was going to slice him in two. _"What am I doing." _Ryoutaro said in his head making his body stop. "Hey…" the other voice said alone. _" Please stop this and who are you anyway?" _"What's it matter…now let me finish it." he said bringing the pipe up for another swing. _"I said stop!" _Ryoutaro screamed in his mind. His arm stopped half way to Tayura's face. "Uh…AH!" he screamed as he swung the pipe at the wall and made a giant hole in it. His hand then dropped the pipe as his hair and physique returned to normal. "What just happened?" he said looking at the hole in the wall. What no one noticed was the girl from the train watching from the roof across from them.

"Wow!" Chizuru said looking at what happened.

"Now that your back to normal…" Tayura said getting back up.

"Ah… you're the one who stole my wallet." Ryoutaro pointed out just realizing it was Tayura who mugged him this morning. Chizuru then shot an angry glare pointed at Tayura.

"Shall we show this idiot just how much we love each other?" she smiled. She then kissed Ryoutaro.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Tayura roared as he dashed to hack Ryoutaro into pieces.

A bright light shined, blinding the room. When the light died, Ryoutaro stood and opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw Chizuru's clothes in a pile. He looked around and saw that only he and Tayura were in the music room. He sifted through her clothes, but he couldn't find the girl. "Chizuru-san, where are you? When he reached for her panties (accidentally) ...

_"No!"_

He felt a pain in his neck. "What was that?" He tried to rub his neck with panties still in his hand.

_"I said no!"_

This time, his hand was slapped by an invisible force and he dropped the panties. "Is that you, Chizuru-san? Where are you?"

_"Here."_

He looked around but didn't see her, "You're going to have to be a little specific."

_"I said here."_

Ryoutaro looked down and looked at his chest. He felt a growing heat in his chest and fell to the ground, as if exhausted. "Wh-What is this...?" He looked to Tayura, who was staring at him with wide eyes. _"It's hot! Not like a fire. Not like electricity either...! My temperature...! This is... Chizuru's warmth...!" _He then screamed and collapsed. He woke up a minute later and touched his face. "Huh?" He traced his face and felt whiskers. He touched his head and felt furry ears. He looked behind him a saw black bushy tail. "Ahhh! Wh-What happened to me?" Tayura walked up to Ryoutaro and put a mirror in front of him. He saw his reflection and laughed nervously.

His personality changed again and he clapped his hands. "Yaan~! So cute!" Ryoutaro gushed in Chizuru's voice. "Ryoutaro-kun has whiskers!" _"Eh? What did you do, Chizuru?" _Ryoutaro spoke from inside his own body.

C-Ryoutaro shrugged, "I possessed you, of course." She/he looked to Tayura and smirked, "So now even an idiot like you should understand how much Ryoutaro-kun and I are in love with each other. Hey Tayura, you know what it means for a fox to a posses human, don't you?"

Tayura kept silent and only glared at C-Ryoutaro.

"Even a runt of the litter like you should be able to comprehend."

_"Umm, what are you guys talking about...?"_ Ryoutaro sweat-dropped.

C-Ryoutaro giggled, "Sorry. Everything just progressed a little quickly. So... Tayura, please explain to Ryoutaro-kun." Tayura didn't answer. "Ta-yu-ra!" she glared.

Tayura surrendered, "For a fox to possess a human, both of their hearts must be completely accepting. If the human's heart was closed off then you,...You wouldn't be able to take the form of one of us..."

"In short?"

"In short... That human...and Chizuru must..."

"What? I can't hear you," she chided.

"Still...?"

"Huh...?" she grinned.

"You still don't get it?" he yelled as flames surrounded his arms. "Is his heart really open to you Chizuru...! Do you really trust us Youkai! Are your hearts really connected? I'll put it to the test!

C-Ryoutaro smirked, "When the connection of a fox and a human is strong, their power will also be strong, right...?"

"LET'S SEE YOUR POWER!" Tayura roared as he readied his foxfire.

C-Ryoutaro raised an arm in the air, "Here we go, Ryoutaro-kun! Our power! Our feelings!"

_"OK…" _Ryoutaro complied as he let Chizuru take control.

A bluish-white flame formed in C-Ryoutaro's hand as it grew and took the shape a giant fox. Tayura paled at the sheer size of the flame.

"Now, what will you do?" C-Ryoutaro grinned. "Do you want to test the bond of our love?"

"Heh," Tayura grinned as he jumped back and got on his knees, "I surrender!"

"We Did it Ryoutaro-kun." Chizuru said, inside of his mind.

"_Hey woman what do you think your doing." _a deep voice said inside the mind Ryoutaro. Inside his mind a tall creature with red armor and two horns on his head making him look like a Oni.

"_Who are you?" _Ryoutaro asked in his mind.

"_Not important this woman poses a threat to my existence." _he said moving past an astral Ryoutaro.

"_NO!" _Ryoutaro screamed making the Oni disappear. _"Huh?"_

"Ryoutaro-kun…" Chizuru said getting his attention. "Our mutual bond has grown to an unthinkable extent... There is no doubt that it was love at first sight. I'm glad that I love you... Ryoutaro-kun."

"Keh," Tayura scoffed, "You're over 400 years old. You shouldn't talk about things like love at first sight. Act your age."

C-Ryoutaro glared at Tayura and Chizuru jumped out of Ryoutaro's body and kicked Tayura in the head. "I'm a girl... AND YOU BRING UP AGE?" Tayura was sent into the wall and came close to losing consciousness. "Rude little bastard..." She looked to Ryoutaro who was down on the floor, blood escaping from his nose. "Ryoutaro-kun," she gasped as she rushed to his side. "Ryoutaro-kun, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Chizuru-fan," he mumbled while holding his nose, "Would you flease fut on some clothes..."

Chizuru blinked, "Clothes...?" She then noticed that she was naked, "Haha... Sorry... But... Ryoutaro-kun, I don't mind if you look... Because sooner or later... You know?"

At this he fainted with his nose bleeding even more. "Good idea in a boyfriend he faints from suggestive language." Tayura said sarcastically treating the nose bleed from when he was kicked and the bruises from earlier.

"Uh… Chizuru-san what's that?" Ryoutaro said pointing to a pile of sand forming a shape behind them. It formed a white sand figure with an Oni like face his feet tapping above his head.

"You're a strange couple and your brats annoying. But all that aside lets get started tell me your wish I will grant any wish I just ask for one thing in return." he said to Ryoutaro but…

"Ah!" he screamed he then started backing away. "Evil spirit be gone."

"Nani Evil spirit. Why you do I look like an evil spirit." he said getting closer to Ryoutaro then he started chasing him around the room.

"That's the thing inside you." a feminine voice said. They looked to see a girl in a frilly black skirt and white blouse. "You're the one I've been looking for." she said getting closer to Ryoutaro.

"Huh? You're the one from the train earlier."

"WHAT!" Chizuru screamed. "You trying to take my Ryoutaro." she glared.

"You miss understand I mean I've found him the one who can become Den-O. A singularity Point." she said.

"A Singularity Point. Ah man this is the worst." the mound of sand said holding his head. All the while no one noticed that a ball of light entered the room. And into Tayura…

"Ask any wish and I will grant it I ask only one thing in return." A voice said to him then a mound of sand like the other came out only taking on a different form. Tayura then looked over at Ryoutaro and whispered to the creature. "So be it…" he heard the discussion and took action "A Singularity Point Two birds with one stone you could say." he said as he formed his complete form. He looked like a blue humanoid Bat with black membrane wings acting as a cape.

"AH!" Ryoutaro, Chizuru, and the girl screamed as they ran out of the building. The bat creature followed out the big hole flying after the three.

"Hey why are we running." the sand mound asked following them.

"Because a Giant bat is chasing us." Ryoutaro said.

"Ah him let me handle it." he said ruining for the creature but was destroyed by his wings. It then fired a blast of sonic waves destroying some of the school windows while causing a small explosion sending them all on their backs.

"What kind of Youkai is that?" Chizuru asked.

"Its not its an Imagine a creature from the future here to destroy the past so there kind can conquer the future." the girl said getting up.

"EH!" Chizuru said helping Ryoutaro up. At that moment a teacher came out to see the three at the seen of the destruction.

"So its you…Huh!" he said not noticing the Imagine. "What are you?" he asked finally sensing the creature.

"You will never know now get out of my way." he said smacking the teacher into a wall.

"How do we stop that thing?" Chizuru asked.

"There's only one way." the girl said she then looked at Ryoutaro "You need to transform and beat him."

"Eh? Transform?" he asked in shock.

"Do it if you die I go to. Or rather let me do it." the mound of sand said. "Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze." he said rushing the monster only to be smashed away again.

"You have no other choice use the pass and transform into Den-O." she said to Ryoutaro. At this he took out the pass and looked at it. "Take the pass and Henshin." she said pushing him towards the monster. He only looked on confused. "Hurry!" she shouted at him.

"Henshin!" Ryoutaro shouted then a light circled his waist forming a white belt, it had a circular buckle with a symbol like the one on the pass in the center and four different colored buttons of Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple on the side.

"Here." the girl said snapping the buckle to the other end. Ryoutaro then looked at the belt as he turned his body around to see the belt he passed the belt over the buckle and then a bright light formed around him with shard around him then he wore a black and white body suit with white gauntlets and boots, a black chest plate with a thin track running down it. He had a white helmet with tallow lines on the side two large black eyes with lines that extend to the back of his helmet, he had a silver mouth plate with two black triangles on both sides of his mouth, he also had a trail track running down the center of his helmet from the back to his mouth. He also had four little gadgets two on each hip.

"Huh…what is this?" Ryoutaro asked looking at the girl.

"Don't space out he's coming." she said pointing at the Bat Imagine. He then struck Ryoutaro sending him tumbling across the floor. Ryoutaro then ran away with the Bat Imagine following close behind along with the girl and Chizuru.

"Ryoutaro-kun you have to fight back." Chizuru shouted as Den-O lead the Bat Imagine towards the abandoned part of the school.

"Easier said then done." he said running as the Imagine was flying after him. He then ran into a building filled with junk. The Imagine slashed him across the chest sending sparks flying. He fell into some boxes he was pulled to his feet by the Imagine and slashed again sending him into the railing of some stairs. He picked up a broom and smacked the monster with it but it was knocked out of his hand. "No effect." he said trying to run up the stairs only to be thrown back by the Imagine. The Bat Imagine then grabbed Den-o and flew him up to a higher section and pushed him into some boxes.

"_Hey switch with me or else were done for." _The Deep voice said in Ryoutaro's mind.

"How…?" he said weakly.

"Press the red button on the belt." the girl shouted.

"Button... button, button, button." he said looking for it on his belt. he then found it, it was the top button on the belt. he then pressed it and swung the pass over his buckle.

"**Sword Form" **

A robotic voice said from the belt. A red peach like object then grinned down the track on his helmet while pieces of armor flew around him. The peach stopped and opened up to revel a golden track in place of the original two antennas came out of the two halve that now resembled two red compound insect like eyes with whit lines under them. The floating armor then placed itself on his shoulders, chest, and back. He had red chest armor with outward pointing shoulder armor, and black and yellow armor on his back. All the Red portions of his armor started to glow along with his eyes he was Den-O sword form.

"Ore Futatabi Sanjou" he said in the deep voice from before taking a pose with his left arm forward and his right arm outstretched looking like he were surfing. He then pulled the two components on his right hip put them together and lobbed them into the air. The Bat Imagine then flew for him at the same time Den-O took the other components and connected them with the falling ones he twisted the top portion into place and a red blade shot out of it. He slashed the Bat Imagine across the chest making him fall to the floor.

"What are you doing did you forget our mission." the Bat Imagine said pointing at Den-O.

"Hah, I never knew it." he laughed. "But this seems more fun or rather I came here because I wanted to do this."

"Baka" the bat Imagine deadpanned.

"Let me say this to start I don't do warning shots or first strikes. From begging to end I'm at a Climax!" he said pointing the red blade at him. "Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze." he said as he rushed the Imagine. (insert song **Double Action Sword Form**)

Den-O slashed him across the chest sending sparks flying he slashed him continuously causing more and more sparks to fly off him. As the bat Imagine tried to get up he was slashed across the back sending him outside.

"Sugoi." Chizuru said at the power Den-O had. All the while Den-O dominated the Bat Imagine by slashing him across the chest several times before kicking him in the chest with enough power to send him flying back in the direction of the school. The Imagine landed with a loud thud while Den-O came in with the sword rested on his shoulder.

"Now time to end it." he said pulling out the pass again. "Hissatsu, ore no hissatsu waza part 2." he said swiping the pass over the buckle.

"**Full Charge"**

The belt said the blade then flew of connected by a stream of red electricity he then slashed him once from the right then the left and finally he brought it down from the top slashing him in two. Causing the Imagine to explode. The blade then reattached and he slung the blade over his shoulder and detached the belt as a red spirit flew out. The armor then fell of as a bunch of shards. While the girls were checking on Ryoutaro they didn't notice that a light flew off and into the just arriving Tayura.

"Ah Tayura your okay." Chizuru said coming up to him. He then looked at Ryoutaro who was with the other girl. And then his eyes flashed dark blue. Tayura then ran out of the school; a large gas truck came rolling by and Tayura jumped up to the door and pulled the man out and tossed him to the street. Tayura then took the truck and started to crash it into cars and buildings.

"What's he doing?" Chizuru asked confused.

"The Imagine is making him do that." the girl said.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>So ends the first chapter of Kano-Den-O please review and so I know some one is reading. next time On Kano-Den-O Ryoutaro and Chizuru need to stop Tayura who has gone crazy. Till next time Ja Ne.<p> 


End file.
